Just Deserts
by kaibasgirlx
Summary: It was of the greatest irony that she, who always took without mercy, would end up bringing life to the world.


**Dedicated to: Forlorn Maiden, for always being her kind and thoughtful self.**

**Just Deserts**

There was a time in her life when having a child was the most inconceivable of notions. Something to laugh at, to turn around and say, what a great joke, knowing that it would never happen. Yet, not only was she having a child, she was married as well, and that in itself was something that would have disturbed her many years ago.

The princess gritted her teeth, jaw clenched, as sharp stabs shot through her lower back, but otherwise refused to show any signs of pain. She was her father's daughter, after all, and nothing would have brought him more shame then seeing her give in to what he termed 'weakness'.

She was strong. Growing up in the land of the flame, one had to be. How many times had lightning coursed through her body, how many times had she felt the electric jitters dance too close to her heart. She had brought countless men and kingdoms to their knees; a small thing like labor wasn't about to put a crack in her carefully cultivated mask. She would handle this the same way she handled everything else. Stamina, stoicism, and perfection.

"My princess, you're five centimeters dilated."

She nodded curtly to this, as a look of intense pain crossed her face. It was of the greatest irony that she, who always took without mercy, would end up bringing life to the world. She would have given a sardonic laugh had conjuring up the breath not been so difficult.

"Seven centimeters…"

When she had found out she was pregnant, she had been shocked. The thought of her becoming a mother, having a child to care for, was something completely surreal and unimaginable. She had never planned to have offspring, that sort of thing was for the commoners, the wives of peasants who married simply to reproduce. Her husband would find his heir within the concubines, and she would raise that child on proper form and decorum, unless she tired of the task and relayed it to a servant.

Nevertheless the deed was done, and after her anger had subsided, she realized, gradually through the nine months, that she _could_ have this child. It was a part of her, after all. Every kick, every movement, even the discomfort that came with time, stirred something deep within her, something that had never been there before.

"Eight centimeters…"

Life, as she had slowly come to recognize, wasn't about the glory and the splendor, the power and the pomp, but rather in those moments when one can identify a reciprocated feeling…something people might call…love.

"Nine centimeters…"

She gritted her teeth harder, as the pain increased ten-fold.

Forcibly suppressing a cry of pain, she closed her eyes instead; beads of sweat pouring down her already moist face, soaking her neck where black locks hung about limp. Even in the throes of labor, she earned the respect and admiration of the midwife and helpers, as she refused to succumb to the temptation of screaming.

"Ten centimeters, my princess, PUSH!"

Swearing in her mind this had all better be worth it, she prepared to do the hardest thing she had ever done in her life.

Truly, this should have been child's play to her, as she struggled to push out of the dark abyss and into a world full of light. As a Firebender, her element was born through the lungs; she had years of practice in breathing exercises, there was no reason she should find it a difficulty to take in oxygen.

Yet for someone who had conquered nations and overthrew kings, it was incredible how an as-of-yet unborn child still managed to bring her to her knees, figuratively speaking. For all of her experiences in war and taking down enemies, the princess had never faced such an opposing force or endured something quite so challenging as child rearing. She never knew such a level of pain could even exist, let alone she would experience it.

"Push my princess, that's it, keep pushing!"

Perhaps it was true, after all, that a taker could one day become a giver. That those who were thought to be incapable of loving a creature other then themselves, could one day give of their heart to another being, only to create something…incredible.

Life worked in mysterious ways, and it would have seemed absurd, given her past, that she should be worthy of a happy ending.

With strength she never knew herself to posses, the princess of the Fire Nation gave one last thrust, feeling for a moment as though she had completely transcended reality, as the child was finally brought into the world.

Indeed it was true. No one was beyond redemption, but they still had to atone for past sins. Perhaps a taker could not be a giver after all…

A shrill cry pierced the walls of the castle, rending the hearts of all who heard it.

…The child was stillborn.

-End-

A/N:

_I am such a horrible person. I can't believe I just did that to Azula. I completely despise myself. I despise myself for writing this, and I despise myself for posting it._

_I meant for this to be fluffy! Really! A deep and touching moment when the so-called 'heartless' princess of the Fire Nation discovers the joy in holding her first child. I meant for it to be something that made you tear a bit from the feeling of the moment, but instead…argh!_

_The title, it just popped into my head, and made me give this a completely darker spin then I wanted it to have. I can't call myself a sucker for happy endings anymore, cause I just wrote something so tragic and sad!_

_Maiden-chan, I hope you don't hate me for this. I really wanted to write you something that was sweet and happy, but it was like the story was writing itself! _

_Everyone else, should I take it down? Delete it off the face of the earth? Rip it to shreds and burn the ashes until there's nothing more? You don't have to review, I'm not even going to ask you to, because I know this was probably the worst and most detestable piece of fiction you've ever had the misfortune of reading! I'm completely ashamed of myself. I still can't believe I wrote this!_

_Tell me you hate it, tell me you despise it with your very being, but dare any of you say Azula deserved it, and I'll hurt you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

_Téa_


End file.
